


Squirrel

by AnthemGlass



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unfinished Business one-shots, What did I do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemGlass/pseuds/AnthemGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry, excited to see Oliver, suffers a traumatic experience in transit to Starling City.</p><p>Based (UNOFFICIALLY) off of the Unfinished Business-verse by fastestmanalive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fastestmanalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unfinished Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721923) by [fastestmanalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive). 



> So this started as a prompt I was going to give fastestmanalive for the “Unfinished Business one-shots”… BUT I liked it so much that I (selfishly wanted to do it). I did want to say that this is the Barry/Oliver from her series so in a way it’s fanfic of a fanfic… fanfiception... I’ll stop now. 
> 
> (Also I didn’t technically ask for permission…. So I am willing to deal with the consequences of that. I’m just really sick and was up all night and decided to just do it). Don’t hate me!

“I’m done for the day,” Barry’s voice sounded exhausted.

“You staying there tonight?”  Oliver asked.  He tried not to let a twinge of disappointment sound in his voice.  He didn’t want to pressure Barry to run all the way to Starling just for him. Especially after such a long day.

“Would you have me if I came there?”  Barry asked.  He almost sounded nervous.

“Of course, Barry!”  Oliver smiled wide. “When can you get here?”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

*~*~*

When Oliver opened the door to his mansion he expected to see the bright smiling face he’d become so accustomed to.  Instead standing in front of him was Barry, but his shoulder were hunched forward and his face was stricken with a dark look that Oliver had only seen a few times. His stomach flipped with nervous protectiveness as he shooed Barry into his home.

“Barry what’s wrong?”  Oliver asked, serious and deep.  “What happened?”

Barry looked like he might cry, tears formed half circles below his eyes, collecting and preparing to drop down his cheek.  Oliver took a step closer but Barry stepped away. Oliver tried not feel like he’d been punched in the gut.

“I… I…” Barry hiccupped.  “I was running here…”

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded.

“And I wasn’t really paying attention.  And I was kind of really excited to see you, so I wasn’t looking where I was stepping…” Barry paused.  Oliver felt like Barry expected him to see where he was going with this, but he was at a loss.  He simply waited for Barry to finish.

“AND I STEPPED ON A SQUIRREL!”  Barry wailed, not unlike a toddler or maybe a Peanuts character.

“Oh Barry!”  Oliver said quickly as he charged in and wrapped the man in his arms hugging him tight. Oliver could obviously tell that the experience was rather traumatic for the newly super-speed hero, so his hug was first and foremost meant to comfort Barry and let him know it was okay.

But… the hug had another purpose.  One that Oliver felt only slightly guilty of…

It allowed him to hide his smile.  Because to Oliver this was the single funniest thing he’d heard all year. He smiled a wide toothy grin, hidden behind his devastated lover’s head.  Oliver should feel much worse about this, but it was just so… unexpected. And so fucking funny.

“I KILLED IT!”  Barry continued to wail.

“Oh Barry, shh…” Oliver cooed as he rubbed his large, calloused hand along Barry’s back.  He rocked the two of them slightly as he continued to smile.  Oliver felt laughter beginning to bubble up and he knew he was in trouble. He began to shake with each attempt at hiding his chuckling.

Oliver felt Barry ready to step out of the hug, so he had to train his features. He pulled back with a faux-sullen look painted on his expression.

Barry looked up at Oliver.  No matter how Oliver tried, he couldn’t hide from Barry.  Barry hiccupped and smiled slightly. 

“You think it’s funny?”  Barry asked sullenly.

Oliver played with the idea of lying, but it was useless. He just chuckled and grinned. “I think it’s fucking hilarious.”

“I hate you,” Barry mumbled.

“I love you,” Oliver responded quickly.

“I can do both,” Barry lightly kicked Oliver’s foot. 

“Let’s get some popcorn and a movie…” Oliver flashed his DVD of _Roman Holiday_ , having grabbed it earlier for their evening. “And forget all about squirrels.”

**Author's Note:**

> No squirrels were harmed in the writing of this fic.


End file.
